Curtain Calls
by blackpenink
Summary: Harvey and Mike get themselves tangled in some curtain choosing.  Harvey/Mike    OFC providing the tangling.


**Author's Note:** As the other story I posted before, this one is already on my LJ **blackpenink[dot]livejournal[dot]com**. It's also based on a prompt for SuitsMeme, linked on said LJ.

Disclaimer suggests that Harvey Specter and Mike Ross don't belong to me well, let me suggest otherwise dear Disclaimer... Okay yeah no. They belong to whoever wrote them.

Here it is! x.

* * *

><p><strong>Curtain Calls [One-Shot]<strong>

Being a lawyer for so long, Harvey had found himself facing inumerous kinds of situations. Picking out curtains with his _very much not his_ associate though, that was an embarassing new one.

It had started as a challenge and Harvey Specter didn't back out from a challenge. Goddamn Jan Showers and her tricky ways... Jan had been Harvey's friend for a long time now and she trusted him to protect her soul, thus protecting her business. She also liked to fuck with him everytime he came up with a settlement. Of course he knew she was gonna accept whatever decision he threw at her regarding her company but that evil woman knew how much Harvey could not run from challenges.

So when Jan told him he'd have to help her pick curtains for her client's living room in order for her to accept the deal, he _so _wasn't backing down. When she said he'd have to take his associate though, Harvey's perfect stoic stance faltered a bit - "What?"

"It's as I say love. You're gonna help me choose curtains and you're gonna take dear Mike with you. He's lovely Harvey, I can see what makes him so attractive to you." - Jan got up from said lawyer's couch.

Harvey chocked on his breath - "What the hell are you talking about, Jan? I most certainly do not find my associate attractive." - Jan smiled at him. - "I don't even know where you got that outrageous idea from."

"Oh so you have no problem in doing as I ask, do you?" - The designer imposed - "Good." - She walked towards Harvey, who was sitting in his chair, to kiss him goodbye - "Goodbye love. See you tomorrow? For the curtain picking... I'll call you to tell you the time we should meet."

"Sure Jan. Whatever you want." - He sighed and slumped back to his chair.

So there he was, curtains scrolled down, hanged on a top bar and Mike frowning at most of the pieces exposed. - "Harvey, these colors are awful" - He kept ranting - "I mean, how's this supposed to even fit the colour pattern you have on this photo?" - Still holding the photo of a living room with maroon tones on it. Harvey did nothing more than sigh. He was so not ready for this, this housewifed!Mike, this man, this perfect man chosing decoration as if doing so for his own house,_ their_ house. The old lawyer was so lost in his thoughts of a life he didn't have, he didn't have the right to indugle on that he didn't even notice Jan approaching them.

"So, you already decided?" - Jan approached them, sneaky smile plastered on her face. Mike sighed and looked at her rather annoyed. - "No ma'am. This is... Ugh! No colors fit this photo!" - Harvey, now focused on the actual conversation, smirked at his young associate - "Mike, your gay is showing." - And Mike actually has the effrontery to look ashamed - "Sorry."

Jan sighed. His friend wouldn't get anything past that thick skull - "No worries, your gay is actually necessary now dear!" - And that ended up making Mike laugh and they both sauntered off to another hanger with exposed curtains laughing together.

That had actually managed to make Harvey jealous._ Ugh. _

Which ended up in the argument they were having as off now.

The older lawyer decided that to have Mike's attention span he had to actually care about the stupid curtains. So as in everything he did, he went on his best play as to why tanned curtains were better than the beige ones Mike was trying to convince Jan to take. She was most likely finding the verbal exchange amusing - "Harvey, cmon, this look better, just look at it!" - Mike actually _whined _as he showed the curtain in contrast to the picture he had in his hands. - "You're not gonna get what you want, kid. If I say tan, it's tan." - Mike sighed in frustration. Harvey wasn't even trying to hear his opinion but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on giving it to the older man. - "Look, beige looks better, I mean, you're just gonna manage to make the house dark if you choose the tan curtains. Ms. Showers, look here-" - Jan threw her hands up in surrender - "Oh no, kind man. I'm going to let you both discuss your issues and I'm gonna wait for you to bring me your choice by the check out." - She turned around and left them to their own argument.

"So, Harvey, the beige ones?" - Harvey just smirked - "No. Why should I let Jan Showers buy that disaster?" - Mike was pissed off now - "Okay, do I have to bring up an argument? Here's argument: You chose the tanned curtains, it's gonna take light out of the living room and you're making them buy more lamps and face it, the living room has enough lamps as it is." - Harvey was fascinated by the velocity at which Mike was sputtering words, argument totally forgotten - "Tan makes it sad and I'm sure Jan's client isn't a brooding looking person and likes happy things." - The older lawyer couldn't unfocus from that mouth, those perfect oh-so-kissable lips and all it would take him to do so was a small step forward - "Besides, the tanned ones are opaque (_did he really use the word opaque?_) and the beige ones are not and opacity doesn't-"

And all Mike could feel now was the soft press of Harvey's lips on his. - "Wha-at?" - And Harvey's mouth was now corked up into a simple smile and Mike was actually taken aback by the simplicity of it and how attractive his boss looked now. - "What was that for?" - Mike swallowed dry.

"You look so damn eatable when you're ranting like that, kid."

"Thats it?"

"No, I also love you."

"Oh. Okay."

Mike proceeded then to lunge forward and grab Harvey's face and kiss the soul out of said lawyer. This kiss was more urgent, all the desire pent up exploding now. Tongues battling for dominance, Mike conceding Harvey his victory, simply amazed by how the fuck this was happening to him, and his sexy womanizer boss was kissing his face and _oh,fuck-_ that tongue was sinful. Harvey's hands were at Mike's hips, his thumbs a constant press against his hips, as Mike's hands stood around Harvey's neck, fingers playing with his hair. Both of them forgot where they were, grabbing each other as close as possible.

Harvey pushed Mike backwards, never stopping, even when they got tangled in a mess of curtains. They stopped for a breath, foreheads together, breathing the same air - "God, Harvey..." - Said lawyer smirked and went for a dive again grabbing at Mike's dress shirt, trying to get it out of his pants, just to feel a little bit of skin and _goddamit_, Harvey never hated himself more for making the kid use suits!

The curtains only served as obstacles to Harvey's purpose and Mike was laughing now, his contagious laugh infecting Harvey as well - "Well kid, this went well." - Mike hummed but never let go of his boss. Suddenly the curtain hanger fell and in a quick reaction, Mike covered Harvey's body so he wouldn't take the damage.

Now on the floor and on a tangle mess of curtains, they were laughing so hard that Jan ended up appearing at their side, knowing smirk on her face. - "So, lovelies, you chose the curtain already?" - They looked at each other and at the same time, looked to their right and somehow the perfect curtain with a mix of tan and beige patterns was lying next to them. Harvey looked at Mike and secretly smiled, Mike nodding at him. - "Yeah, Jan, we did."

She beamed at them - "So? Tan or Beige? - She asked, with antecipation.

Harvey got up and pulled Mike with him, grabbing the curtain along to give it to his friend - "Well, somehow we agreed that tan and beige can actually compliment each other."


End file.
